


A Very Aussie Threesome

by GriffinWolf, somebodysangel



Series: Sex Bets [5]
Category: Sea Patrol (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Nav does not lose, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 20:01:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16435853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GriffinWolf/pseuds/GriffinWolf, https://archiveofourown.org/users/somebodysangel/pseuds/somebodysangel
Summary: Sex didn’t usually come with rules; then again, it didn’t usually come with someone else’s boyfriend, either. Porny follow up to Concurrence.





	A Very Aussie Threesome

“There are only two rules. One, he does not come inside you.” Nav glared at ET, as if just by speaking the words made them come true. “And two, you two don’t do anything without me present.”

“Oi, what about you two girls-” ET began in outrage, losing steam when Nav raised an eyebrow. Surprisingly, he didn’t give in. “This is all three of us, or none of us.”

With a smirk, Nav turned on him. “Oh really?”

He frowned, thinking. “Let’s just say this is a one-time thing.”

Bomber fingered the opening of her beer bottle nervously. Sex didn’t usually come with rules; then again, it didn’t usually come with someone else’s boyfriend, either. The breach of frat regs didn’t really bother her; this wouldn’t be the first time. It would be the first time she slept with two co-workers at once. She kept wondering what she had been thinking to agree to this.

Then she caught ET’s gaze, and felt her knees go weak under the table. Some instinct warned her to get a hold of herself, because this was Nav’s boyfriend, and indisputably off limits… And then she remembered that this had all been Nav’s idea in the first place.

“How does he do that?” she asked, glancing at her friend. 

“Practise,” was Nav’s reply, and ET obediently turned his blue gaze on her. Bomber couldn’t help but notice that there was something deeper in it this time, something more intimate than the hungry expression he had given her. That was fine with her; sex was one thing, and she was more than a little curious, but she didn’t want to cause any sort of emotional upheaval. She realised in that moment that Nav’s rules were superfluous; ET could be attracted to more than one woman, but there was only one that he loved. 

Nav was obviously more accustomed to ET’s glittering blue gaze, however, as she calmly swallowed another mouthful of beer. Then she placed the bottle on the table and stood, crossing to ET and running one soft finger down his arm. Her smile was cheeky, hungry, and still loving.

“You sure you two need me here?” Bomber asked suddenly, feeling very much like an intruder on this private moment. 

Instantly, Nav’s eyes were fixed on her. “Very sure.” Before Bomber could ask her next question, she found herself with a lap full of Nav, their faces very close. “You didn’t agree just for him, I hope?” she asked, hooking her arms around Bomber’s neck.

“I already told you I’m not giving either of you a win in some stupid bet,” she replied, though she was pretty sure she knew who had done a better job of ‘inviting’ her.

“But I totally won,” Nav whispered in her ear, biting the lobe gently.

“Oh yes,” she murmured, turning her head to capture Nav’s lips.

She had expected their first kiss to be hesitant and exploratory. She had underestimated Nav. The instant their lips touched she felt fire consume her, and all she could do was wrap her arms around Nav’s waist and hold on for the ride. It didn’t seem to make a difference that this was another woman she was kissing, and not a man; the sensation was the same. Nav nipped at her bottom lip until she opened her mouth, then deepened the kiss until Bomber lost all awareness of where they were and who was watching.

“Ladies,” ET interrupted, his voice strangled. “I have a bedroom. The bed is large. And the door has a lock.”

Breaking the kiss, Nav huffed. “This is why I suggested my place,” she grumbled. “I live alone.”

“But do you really want me thinking of this every time I come over?” Bomber asked, trying to catch her breath.

“You think you’re going to forget about tonight?” Nav replied, with a wicked look in her eye.

“Uh oh,” ET grinned at Bomber. “You dared her. You know what happens when you dare Nikki.”

“Remember, you promised to help me rehearse what to say when someone asks me what I did this weekend,” Bomber said, struggling to appear stern while Nav was still straddling her lap. 

As if hearing her thought, Nav stood suddenly. “Fine. Bedroom.” And without a backwards glance, led the way down the hall. Bomber and ET stared after her, watching the sway of her hips in her short skirt. When she reached the bedroom doorway, she stopped and waited; not turning around, just waiting.

With a wry smile, ET offered his hand, helping Bomber to her feet. His grip was firm, his calloused fingers a return to the familiarity of a male touch.

“We’d better hurry, or she’ll start without us,” he said, and a regretful note to his voice made Bomber think he wasn’t joking.

“What, you don’t like to watch?” she replied with a wink.

“I want to do far more than watch,” he countered, wrapping an arm around her waist.

“So maybe you should teach her not to get too far ahead,” Bomber said, turning to face him. To kiss ET, only moments after kissing his girlfriend, was irresistible. 

He grinned, closing the distance between them to press his lips against hers. It was hard and fast and simple, then he pulled away and kissed her cheek.

Placing a hand on the back of his neck, Bomber pulled him back down, opening her mouth under his.

“Oi!” Nav called, poking her head around the doorway. “Rule 2!”

“Technically, you’re still in the room,” Bomber answered, turning to smirk at her.

“Probably better if you just apologise and throw yourself on her mercy,” ET suggested, his grin unrepentant.

In response, Nav stripped off her shirt and threw it at the two of them. She then turned on her heel and entered the bedroom. ET released Bomber immediately, leaving her to either follow, or stand around and miss the party.

By the time she got to the doorway, Nav was in ET’s arms, their mouths fused together. There was an easy familiarity in their movements, and a soft intimacy that made her feel like a third wheel.

This was a mistake; there were too many things that could go wrong, people who could get hurt. Just as she was making the decision to cut and run, Nav broke the kiss and looked toward her.

“About time you joined us,” she said, a slow easy smile crossing her features. And Bomber felt herself walking forwards, drawn in by Nav’s gaze as if she were a magnet, powerless to resist. The idea of leaving was suddenly laughable. Yet, as Nav’s eyes snared her attention, it was ET’s hands which slipped under her shirt. As he began pulling the fabric up, revealing the taut skin of Bomber’s stomach, Nav lifted his T-shirt. 

Until suddenly there were two shirts around four arms, and ET looked genuinely stumped as to where to go next.

“This is going to require a little more coordination,” Bomber said wryly. She pulled away and finished stripping off her shirt; Nav pulled ET’s over his head.

She had seen his bare chest before, of course. They worked on a boat in the tropics, and every chance they got, the boys would strip off. She realised, however, that she had never looked properly before. Her fingers moved of their own accord, to trace down his abs, smiling when the muscles jumped under her touch.

Not to be left out, Nav slid her fingers across his shoulders. At that moment, ET must have finally realised that he had two women touching him together, and closed his eyes with a groan. A glint appeared in Nav’s eyes, and she looked at Bomber, making a gesture with one hand. Bomber grinned. Almost in sync, they stepped close to him, one on either side, their hands moving over chest, arms, back, neck. Bomber leaned in to kiss him, and felt a moment of indecision as he tried to ascertain  _ who _ \- then he gave another soft moan as Nav placed her lips against his neck, her teeth sliding down the delicate skin. As if in response, he began kissing Bomber in earnest; then there was a sharp pain in her bottom lip as Nav sucked on his pulse point, and his teeth came together.

He opened his eyes, the apology in his gaze silencing any complaint. She nodded slightly and kissed him again. As if to compensate, he moved slower this time, infinitely gentle, as if they were teenagers having their first kiss; then Bomber felt Nav’s fingers brush the hair away from her neck. She realised that ET’s eyes were open and he was gazing at Nav over her shoulder, then felt fingers grip her waist, as Nav latched her mouth onto Bomber’s neck. Gasping aloud, Bomber drew back from ET, seeing his eyes darken with arousal as he watched Nav work.

“She has a neck thing,” he said in a stage whisper.

“You don’t s…” Bomber trailed off, closing her eyes as Nav bit down, then soothed with her tongue.

When Nav was done, Bomber turned to face her, and felt her jaw drop. When, in all that, had Nav found the time to remove her bra as well? 

She didn’t have to look behind her to know that ET was also staring. Unlike Bomber, he wasn’t frozen; her bra was the next to go. She could feel his fingers tugging at the clasp behind her back. Once it came loose, he moved forward so that his chest was directly against her back. His erection pressed against her jeans, and she sucked in a breath; his boardies had disappeared somewhere along the line as well.

The second the bra hit the floor, Nav surged into her arms, kissing her fiercely. ET wrapped his arms around the both of them, sliding his hands under the waistband of Nav’s skirt.

Bomber could feel Nav’s breasts pressed against hers, the hard buds of their nipples causing friction against one another. She ran her hands up Nav’s bare back, something she now realised she had been wanting to do ever since she first saw Nav in a bikini on Samaru.

Fingers snaked between their bodies, undoing the button and fly of Bomber’s jeans, but unable to reach more than fingertips underneath. With a grumble, Nav broke the kiss and tried to move back, but ET was still holding them close.

“Help me with her skirt,” he whispered in Bomber’s ear, then kissed Nav’s jaw.

Her hands joined ET’s at Nav’s waist, and together they divested Nav of her skirt. Bomber slipped her fingers under the red lace of Nav’s undies, stroking the firm skin of her arse, then tugging her closer. She could feel the fabric against her waist, and let out a long, shuddering breath as Nav kissed her again. They were chest to chest, a dozen points of contact down their bodies and, although Nav was very definitely not a man, Bomber felt a familiar surge of arousal.

Dimly, she was aware of ET moving them further into the room, but all she could think about was Nav’s tongue in her mouth and Nav’s nipples against hers. He was tugging at her jeans, so she obediently shimmied her hips to help him along. Then his hands were on her once more, toying with the waistband of her undies. She tried to wiggle herself out of them, while keeping Nav’s hands in place on her hips, and wobbled precariously.

The jeans around her ankles didn’t help her balance, and she ended up on the bed, face to face with and on top of ET. Immediately, he slanted his mouth over hers, and pulled her hips against his.

A chuckle came from behind them. “‘Oops, Nikki, I slipped and fell on your boyfriend’,” said Nav, mimicking Bomber’s voice. “Never thought I’d have to take that excuse seriously.”

“So get down here before we break Rule… which one is it?” Bomber suggested, unable to stop herself grinding against the hard ridge beneath her. ET grinned and thrust his hips, then kissed her again.

“Looks like you’re a heartbeat away from both of those.” Nav’s voice was by her head now.

Bomber looked up and stared, struck by two things; Nav went to far greater efforts with her personal grooming than she herself did, and she was definitely possessed of magical powers to have removed her undies completely in the space of two steps. “How  _ do _ you do that?” she asked, momentarily pulling away from ET.

“Says the girl who removed the boss’ shirt to treat a leg wound,” Nav smirked.

Bomber couldn’t process the words, with the view in front of her. “Do those things just dissolve in water?”

“Oh, they wouldn’t have lasted nearly this long if that were the case,” Nav replied with a lascivious grin. 

Intrigued, Bomber reached out a hand, hesitating just before she made contact. Then Nav took another step forward, parting her legs slightly, until Bomber’s fingers slipped easily between her thighs. The skin was hot, wet and so, so soft, was Bomber’s first thought. Her second was how quickly Nav reacted to her exploring touch.

A flick against the hard nub she found and Nav fell forward, catching herself on ET’s shoulder. He chuckled and sat up, sliding out from under Bomber and taking Nav’s hand to pull her onto the bed.

The next few minutes were a blur of hands and lips sliding over skin, until all three of them were naked. Bomber was exploring Nav’s folds once more, fingers sliding over the slippery skin in random patterns. Muffled moans told her how and where to touch; muffled on account of ET’s cock in Nav’s mouth.

Seemingly of its own accord, Bomber’s other hand drifted down her abdomen and between her legs. She gasped when she felt how wet she was; experiencing Nav’s arousal had turned her on more than she’d realised. Just as she began to move her fingers, a hand clamped down over her wrist.

“Oh, no you don’t, that’s my job,” Nav said, eyes gleaming with amusement. “Three people in the room and you want to touch yourself?” She pulled Bomber’s hand away, replacing it with her own.

Behind Nav, ET began to complain about the truncated blowjob, but his mouth snapped shut when he saw her touching Bomber.

Unlike herself, Nav had obviously been with women before, because she knew exactly how to touch Bomber to make her moan. It only took a few minutes for her to be writhing under Nav’s expert fingers.

ET joined them, palming a breast then tweaking the nipple as he kissed her lips. When Nav slid two fingers inside her, Bomber had to pull away from ET to swear with a gasp. Unbothered, ET moved to her breast, tracing circles with his tongue before sucking a nipple into his mouth.

Nav’s fingers pumped in and out of her, twisting and moving with every stroke; the other hand pressed firmly against her hip to stop the bucking Bomber couldn’t begin to control. She was so close already. A thumb pressed on her clit, flicking back and forth in time with the fingers moving inside her, and all thought was lost. When her nipple was bitten, at the same time as a pinch on her clit, she went over the edge.

“Fuuuck,” she groaned as she came, her head flying back against ET’s shoulder and her entire body going rigid. She felt Nav’s hand continue to move, slower now, extending the orgasm until Bomber saw spots in front of her closed eyelids. “‘Nuf,” she exhaled, breath gone and body now limp.

When she reopened her eyes, she watched Nav offer slick fingers to ET, who made a show out of cleaning them off with his tongue. Nav then climbed up to straddle Bomber’s waist, kissing ET over her shoulder. Bomber shivered when Nav’s nipples brushed her over-sensitive ones, and thrust a finger inside Nav in retaliation. She grinned when Nav gasped into ET’s mouth, pleased that her inexpert touch could still excite.

Breaking the kiss, Nav pecked Bomber on the lips, then moved off her. “I think someone is feeling a little left out,” she said with a wicked grin.

In unison, the two of them turned to ET, pushing him to lie flat on his back. They sat on either side of his hips, grinned at one another, then turned their attention downward. For the first time tonight, Bomber took a proper look at ET’s cock; she was more than a little impressed. Her hand wrapped around it, the hot, hard length beneath her fingers a return to the familiar. Up and down she stroked, as Nav watched her movements and murmured instructions. Nav’s mouth came down over the tip, Bomber’s fingers touching her lips on the up stroke. ET sucked in a ragged breath, then let it out in a moan when Bomber twisted her hand at the end of her pass.

Wanting a taste, Bomber leaned her head down and nudged Nav. With an obscene pop, Nav released ET’s cock, and looked at her with dark turquoise eyes. Bomber couldn’t resist kissing her pursed lips, tasting a salty edge that hadn’t been present before. With their mouth still connected, they leaned down to touch lips to ET’s cock.

“Ohmygod, stop,” ET gasped, fists clenching in the sheet below him. “That is going to end things  _ way _ too quickly.”

Breaking the kiss, Nav smirked at Bomber, then picked up one of ET’s fists and slowly peeled the fingers open to press her lips against his palm. Bomber remembered that one hand was still holding ET’s cock, so she stroked once, twice, three times, before releasing him. Her fingers traced slowly up his completely hairless abdomen; she idly wondered whether he waxed or shaved.

At the crackle of foil, she looked up to see Nav opening a condom. Nav raised an eyebrow in question, holding it between two fingers. “You want to go first?”

For a moment, Bomber couldn’t answer. It was one thing to play around with hands and mouths, but actual sex was another level.

Apparently Nav saw the indecision in her eyes, because she moved down the bed and surged into Bomber’s arms, kissing her soundly. Soothing hands ran up and down her back as Nav’s tongue swept into her mouth, removing all doubt from Bomber’s mind.

“This is ridiculously hot to watch, but I want to play, too,” ET broke in, placing one hand on a hip of each woman.

Eyes opening, Bomber was once again reminded that she and Nav weren’t the only ones in the room. She didn’t understand what it was about Nav’s mouth that caused her to forget her surroundings every time they kissed.

Nav broke the kiss, and whispered against Bomber’s mouth, “It’s okay, go ahead.” She turned to ET and rolled the condom on, then lifted herself over his hips and settled on the other side of the bed.

Sitting up, ET took hold of Bomber’s hand and tugged until she straddled his thighs. He gazed hungrily at her, letting her know with his eyes how much he wanted this, then pulled her close and kissed her.

The hard body against hers put Bomber in a more comfortable headspace, and she soon found herself grinding down on his thigh. His hands on her hips lifted her into position, and she locked gazes with Nav as she sank down onto ET’s cock.

All three of them let out a sigh as hips came together.

Bomber began to move slowly, hands resting on ET’s shoulders for balance. She stared into his eyes, now deep blue with arousal, and felt herself responding. With that intense stare of his, she could understand why he’d once had women falling over themselves to be with him. Even though her brain knew that he was in love with Nav, when he turned his gaze on her, she felt as if she was the only woman in the world.

Movement to the side drew her attention away from ET’s face, and she looked across to see Nav touching herself, eyes glazed over as she watched Bomber screw her boyfriend. Bomber grinned; apparently Nav was a bit of a voyeur.

She raised her eyes back to ET’s, noticed he was now focused on her breasts. A hand closed over one, massaging gently. “Harder,” she murmured against his jaw, pressing her teeth against his skin.

When he didn’t get the message right away, she raised her own hand to the other breast, pinching her nipple and squeezing roughly. He blinked at her, then copied her movements.

“Better,” she said, nipping at his earlobe. “I’m not your queen, don’t treat me like her.”

Understanding flooded his face, and he thrust his hips up to meet hers. His other hand wrapped around to cup her arse, fingers digging in possessively. She had to return her hand to his shoulder, clinging on as she rode him hard.

“Just as long as you don’t forget  _ all about _ the queen of your heart,” Nav’s voice floated between them, playful but they could hear the warning undertone.

Instantly, they both turned to look at her; Bomber somehow felt as if they had been caught out, even though she knew Nav had been in the room the entire time. But Nav was smiling, so her gut unclenched. Kissing each one of them in turn, Nav pressed up against their entwined bodies.

“I don’t want you to stop, just want some attention.” She nipped playfully at ET’s lips, then placed a hand on Bomber’s other arse cheek and pinched.

Bomber considered for a moment, her fingers automatically reaching out to touch Nav’s soft skin. “I want to taste you,” she didn’t realise she’d spoken out loud until Nav’s eyes lit up.

A minute later, she was marvelling at the size of ET’s king-sized bed. Nav half-sat, half-reclined against the headboard, Bomber on her forearms in between Nav’s legs. She stared into Nav’s eyes again, as ET pushed into her from behind; for some reason, it was important to Bomber that she watched Nav’s face as ET fucked her. Despite everything that had already been said and done, she was still expecting Nav to change her mind.

But Nav was grinning. “This might stop him from bugging me about doggy style for a few weeks. It’s not a favourite.”

Returning the grin, Bomber moved her attention to the sight in front of her. As she had done earlier, she reached out to touch, exploring slowly. Nav was a lot wetter than before, and Bomber’s fingers quickly became slick. She lifted the hand to her mouth, tasting salt and musk and sweat. It was different to anything she’d ever tasted, but not unpleasant.

She saw that Nav was carefully watching her, so slowly ran a finger over her lips, then licked them. Nav’s eyes grew wide, and she reached out to grab Bomber’s hand, directing it back between her thighs.

This time, Bomber inserted two fingers into Nav, trying to remember how Nav had touched her before. She leaned her head forward and touched her tongue to the inside of Nav’s thigh, tracing a slow pattern along the smooth skin as she pumped in and out, unconsciously matching her fingers to the pattern of ET’s thrusts into her.

Proving he could pay attention to two things at once, ET leaned down to whisper in Bomber’s ear, “She likes it when I suck on her clit.” He grinned, then snapped his hips forward firmly, causing Bomber to fall forward into Nav.

She ended up with her nose mere centimeters from Nav’s folds, her eyes right at Nav’s clit. Pushing herself up on her forearms, she wrapped her lips around the hard nub and sucked as she had been instructed.

Immediately, Nav’s whole body stilled, and her breathing grew ragged. Bomber smiled as much as she was able, without letting up on the suction. She continued her strokes, twisting her fingers randomly, to keep Nav on her toes.

ET slapped her arse, causing Bomber pull back from Nav’s clit so she could gasp against the tanned thigh next to her. She scissored her fingers inside Nav, then withdrew entirely, beaming when Nav whimpered at the loss. It was more than a little exciting to know that she could elicit those kinds of noises from another woman. She turned her head and licked a drop of sweat from Nav’s thigh, then bit down on the soft skin. Nav inhaled sharply, turning into a moan when Bomber sucked on the bite.

When the hickey was nicely purple, Bomber pulled back to admire her work. She wouldn’t be the only one with a mark to remember this night. Nav pushed at her shoulder, wordlessly asking her to continue. So she did, sliding three fingers back into Nav, and flicking her tongue over Nav’s clit.

For a while, they found a rhythm, ET’s thrusts matching Bomber’s, hands roaming across bare skin. Then ET reached over to touch a spot above Nav’s left hipbone, and she stiffened, crashing over the edge when Bomber scraped her teeth over Nav’s clit.

Bomber watched in fascination as Nav came apart, her arms and legs curling inward, then stretching out flat. She was mostly quiet, just a wordless moan escaping as her body relaxed. Nav’s face was as peaceful as Bomber had ever seen it; she knew that she would never forget the sight.

With Nav sated and boneless in front of her, Bomber’s full attention was now on ET and his movements. He lifted his hips, at the same time she leaned down off her forearms, pressing her breasts against the sheet and gasping at the friction of cotton against her nipples. The new angle put his cock in contact with a sensitive spot inside her, each thrust driving her closer to orgasm.

His hips began moving faster, and he snaked a hand down to press on Bomber’s clit. She was flying higher and higher, so very close to her peak. Then she heard a calm voice.

“Enough.”

Instantly, ET stopped moving and pulled out.

“Hey! I was almost there!” Bomber protested, sitting up to glare at Nav.

Who just stared impassively back at her. “Rule One.”

What were the rules again? Bomber couldn’t think through the haze of her arousal and how damn close she was. Something about three people in the room - which there had been the whole time. She felt fingers on her hip prodding her to move, so did as instructed, still trying to remember what the rules were.

One of them was that tonight was a one time thing, not to be repeated. That was still fine with her, she wasn’t interested in being a third wheel. The other floated at the edge of her mind, uncatchable through the fog of lust.

Hands on her hips lifted her to her knees, then Nav’s mouth was on her clit and all complaints were forgotten. Eyes now working again, she saw that she was straddling Nav’s face, while ET made love to his girlfriend. Bomber could see the difference in his movements, every touch reverent, every kiss lingering. His eyes met hers, she grinned at him, then leaned across Nav’s body to kiss him. Their kiss was not loving or gentle, it was all clashing teeth and tongues and lust. She was glad to feel the difference, knew that this would make the bittersweet ending that much easier to bear.

ET’s hips thrust faster, she could see in his eyes that he was close. Nav must have felt it, because she sped up her own movements against Bomber. The peak was close, so close, and her back arched, but she wasn’t  _ quite _ there. Then ET reached over and pinched her nipple, hard, pushing her over.

Her whole body shook with release, and she had to fight hard to remember to collapse to the side, so as not to suffocate Nav. She heard a keening sound, then realised it came from her own throat.

A couple of thrusts later, ET came as well, calling out, “Nikki,” as he shuddered. Bomber wasn’t surprised, nor was she jealous; it was as it should have been. And she suddenly understood the reason for Rule 1. He collapsed into Nav, who ran fingers through his sweaty blonde curls, whispering in his ear.

After a moment, Nav pushed ET off her, the three of them lying side by side, catching their breath.

“Whose idea was this?” Nav asked breathlessly.

“Yours,” Bomber and ET replied in unison.


End file.
